Petaybee awakes
by rara saryn
Summary: My first story. Set 200 years before Powers That Be, and filling in some of the gaps


* * *

**A/N:** This is my first story, filling in the gaps that I believe exist in the petaybee series. I should also mention, for those who have not read the stories, Petaybee is sentient.

**Dislaimer:** Petaybee belongs to Ann Mccafrey and Elizabeth Ann Scarborough

"Well here we are. The third planet from star ZR798 in the Valdez system. Dr Whittaker-Fiske, do you think you can terraform the planet so that it is habitable?"

"I can't tell just by looking at it. I need to see the readings."

Dirk Jenson handed the reports to the renowned creator of the Whittaker Effect, which had so far made a previously uninhabitable planet habitable.

Intergal was hoping he could do it again, to relieve the increasing pressure of holding the Inconvenient People that were the cause of many wars at the moment. They refused to give up valuable land to Intergal, and take much more convenient places, including new planets. Who would want to turn down such a chance? Of course, because they did, they would have to be forcibly relocated, and there wouldn't be a guarantee that families would stay together.

* * *

Alaska: Earth. The same day. The Inuit base - a group of tumbledown shacks and little else.

"Why should we leave our ancestral land because of Intergal? We have been around longer than them! Just because we can't read or write any more doesn't make us less than them! They can't move us!"

"Yeah!"

"Akiak you did a good job of rousing the crowd today."

"It didn't make much difference. They arrested Genen and Miki today."

"Why what for?"

"Violent protesting."

"But Miki wouldn't hurt a fly." Panik protested.

"It doesn't matter, Intergal will use any excuse." Akiak said wearily.

"We can't stop protesting though."

"Of course not. They would have won if we do that."

* * *

The third planet from star ZR798 in the Valdez system. Later that day.

"What are your findings Dr Whittaker-Fiske?"

"The planet has only two continents, one at the South Pole, and one in the North. It does contain water, in the form of ice. It is a small planet, but we can terraform it. It will however be very cold, with long sunless winters, and summers with constant sunlight."

"What process would you use?"

"The Whittaker effect."

"The one you used on the other planet?"

"Yes. It's named after my mother."

"Your _mother_?"

"Because it brings life."

"The planet could support human life?"

"Yes, if it has animals and plants that can survive freezing conditions, and a short growing season. Summer will last about three Earth months. However, that's not my area of expertise. The best person for that would be Sean Shongili."

"Where would you find him?"

"I believe he is on Earth. He comes from Ireland."

"One of the problem areas? I'm not sure he would be trustworthy Sven."

"He was trained by the company and is one of the best in Genetic Engineering."

"Ok I'll take your word for it. When can you begin terraforming?"

"Well, since I brought my equipment, and my assistant, I can begin as soon as I have access to a lab."

"You have full access to the lab on the Planet Surfer, Dr Sven. Terraform away."

"Don't expect results straight away. You can't make a planet life sustaining overnight."

"As long as we get a planet, I don't care."

* * *

Earth: A week later

"Dr Shongili?"

"Yes?"

"We have an assignment for you. There is a planet that is being terraformed, but it needs plant and animal life that can survive extreme cold, long winters and short summers. Dr Sven Whittaker-Fiske recommended you specially."

"Where is the planet?"

"The Valdez system."

"A backwater planet?"

"There are special benefits. You may choose to relocate there permanently."

* * *

The third planet from star ZR798 in the Valdez system: A month later.

_Trapped, unfeeling, not knowing life._

"How's it going Dr Fiske?"

"The planet is showing traces of an atmosphere. It is starting to hold oxygen and warm slightly, but it will still be a long time. Have you heard from Dr Shongili?"

"He is due to arrive soon."

* * *

Later…

"Welcome to the Planet Surfer Dr Shongili. I'll show you to your quarters; it's a long journey from Earth to here in the Valdez system."

"I'd rather go straight to the lab, I had plenty of rest on the ship here."

"Very well. This way please."

The lab contained all of the animals that the powers that be wanted on the planet. Horses for heavy duty and non snow transport, dogs, intelligent enough to pull sledges, domestic cats for fur bearing purposes and also for fur, wild creatures such as bears, lynx, caribou, reindeer, wild sheep, moose, wolverines and wolves.

"This is a lot of animals to adapt. It will take a while."

"Take all the time you need. It will be a while before the planet is life sustaining."

"What about the plants? The animals can't survive without food. Neither can humans."

"The company botanists are doing that, over in one of the other labs."

It took many long months, which eventually turned into two years for the planet to warm slightly. It still had a temperature range of as low as -200° Fahrenheit and up to 55 to 60°. Some of the ice was melted now, and they discovered natural hot springs that kept the water from being constantly frozen. The planet was ready to support life. The plants and animals were also ready to be seeded onto the planet. Planet Terraform B was ready.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, and tell me if it is going too fast, as it feels like it to me


End file.
